Married
by DragonQueen2001
Summary: Lucy wakes up back in her old home and her father wants to marry her off to save his business. Lucy is against the idea until she sees who she is suppose to marry. He seems perfect for Lucy, too perfect. Is he an ally, or an enemy? Mainly NaLu, rated M for violence and suicidal thoughts (later chapters). Set after the Edolas arc, before Tenrou Island arc. *I Do Not Own Fairy Tail*
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in my old room at the Heartfilia Mansion. I thought back and remembered that someone had knocked me out right before I walked into my house after completing a job request with Team Natsu. I sat up and went to the closet to put on some clothes, my clothes were wrinkled and dirty. In the closet there was nothing but dresses. I looked through them and picked out the plainest one, it was a red/pink summer dress. I had just finished changing when someone knocked on my door.

I walk over and let them in, it was my maid, Mrs. Spetto. She was to escort me to my father's study. I walked after her, not knowing what else I could do and we soon stopped in front of the doors. I knocked, and waited for an answer. My father called for me to enter, so I pushed the doors open and walked in. I stopped in front of the big desk that he had, and waited for him to address me. He told me that he had married me off to Duke Sawarr's son. They had planned for me to marry the Duke himself, but decided that his son was a more fitting match as he was closer to my age.

I told my father that I would never agree to anything like that, but he told me that I was stuck in the mansion. He had hired mages to form a barrier around the Heartfilia Konzern to prevent me from leaving, and any Fairy Tail mages from entering. He then dismissed me, and I stalked back to my rooms. I was furious that he would just marry me off like that. It should be my decision who I marry, not his. I don't think I even knew the son of Duke Sawarr.


	2. Chapter 2

The last next couple of days I just talked with the staff getting reacquainted with them and wandering around the Heartfilia Konzern. They had taken my keys so I couldn't summon any of my spirits, and I missed them all. The days passed slowly, as I didn't really have anything to do. My father required me to eat dinner with him, but the meals were strained and awkward. In 2 days time the Duke Sawarr and his son would be coming.

I was expected to be polite to him, and if I'm not then he will hire all the dark guilds to go after Fairy Tail. While I had no doubt that Fairy Tail could take them, I didn't want any possibility of them getting hurt from me. I had no idea what Duke Sawarr's son would look like, or what his personality would be.

Today my father made me send a letter to Fairy Tail, telling them I was leaving the guild and was happy where I was, so they wouldn't come and find me. He wouldn't let me tell them where I was, just that I was safe. He told me that if I didn't send that letter, he would tell them that I had been killed. I couldn't let them think that I was dead so I sent the letter. Better to let them think I was happy then dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Today the Duke and his son came. His son was surprisingly handsome, while the Duke was the same as last time I saw him. When he had arrived he announced that his son's name was Kazuhiko Junelle. Kazuhiko bowed, took my hand and kissed it. I told him, 'Welcome to the Heartfilia Residence Kazuhiko-sama.' He replied, 'Please, just Kazuhiko will do, no need for formalities here.' For the next couple of hours I showed Kazuhiko around the Heartfilia Konzern.

We talked about what we liked, and what we did. He had started his own business within the Junelle business and was doing well. He had his own house in the corner of the Junelle Land's, in a clearing with a stream by it. It was small and had only a few servants. It was a quiet place that few people went to. Kazuhiko went away during the day to attend to his business and got back at night. We headed back to the mansion after a while to go to dinner.

I headed upstairs, and Mrs. Spetto helped me get dressed into something more suited for a formal dinner. It was a dark red dress, with lace on the edges. The dinner went by uneventfully, my father made me sit next to Kazuhiko. We made small talk as our fathers talked about business. After dinner we went to bed. Tomorrow there would be a ball, so I would need lots of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up Mrs. Spetto brought in my breakfast. After I had finished she helped me get ready for the ball. She turned the water on in the bathroom for my bath. I stayed in the bath for a few hours, trying to put off the inevitable. Eventually I got out and dried off. I spent the next few hours just relaxing, until Mrs. Spetto can back with some lunch. Knowing that I like to do things myself, she tossed me a bottle of lotion. It was vanilla and strawberries and I loved it.

After I put on the lotion, Mrs. Spetto got out a dress for me to wear and helped me into it. I wore a dark blue, almost black, ballroom dress. Mrs. Spetto put my hair up into a bun, leaving two pieces on either side, framing my face. She curled those pieces and then started on my makeup. She said that my father wanted me to look my best for the ball, so I could impress Kazuhiko. If he agrees to the marriage then I would be married in 2 months. It was almost time for the ball to start so Mrs. Spetto led me down to the ballroom.

I was too greet the guests as they came in so I stood near the entrance to the ballroom. The next couple of hours passed by quickly in a flurry of names and faces. I memorized a few of them like I was supposed to, but most of them I forgot quickly. After everyone had arrived I left my post at the door and wandered around the floor. I soon saw my father and he called me over. He was talking to some people, but stopped when I got there. He turned to me and told me that I should just mingle tonight, and not to dance with anyone but Kazuhiko.

Everyone was talking, but soon the music began to play and everyone started to dance. I stood on the sidelines waiting like a good girl for Kazuhiko to ask me to dance. Many of the other men here asked me, but each one I declined. Finally, after about two dances, Kazuhiko found me and asked me to dance. He swept me away to the middle of the dance floor, and people made a circle around us, watching us as we danced. Many of the people were jealous, the boys because they weren't dancing with me, and the girls because they weren't dancing with Kazuhiko. Kazuhiko was a great dancer, he probably learned it early in life like I had. We talked as we danced, and I realized that he wasn't that bad of a guy.

We had similar interests, and he was kind and courteous. Totally opposite to his father. I might be falling slightly for him, it was like he was made perfectly for me. As we danced we flowed in-step perfectly. Around and around we went, with people surrounding us, watching our every move. The music ends, and we stand still. He closed his arms around me, hugging me, and I leaned my head against his chest. We stay like that for a while, until people start to leave. He leans back and takes my hand, leading me away. He lead me away to a side door that lead outside. He opened the door and walked outside, with me following him. We can still hear the music here, so he took me in his arms again and we danced.

It was better that time, because no one was watching us. As that song ended we stopped dancing. He looked down at me, as I looked up at him. He reached his hand up, and tilted my head up. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back and rested his chin on my head, and I buried my head into his shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time, just rocking back and forth.

Eventually he backed away and went back inside, and I just stayed there. I was confused about my feelings, Kazuhiko was so perfect, but by marrying him, I would be leaving Fairy Tail behind. After a few minutes, I headed upstairs. I knew that I wouldn't be missed at the ball, my only purpose had been to make Kazuhiko like me, which apparently he does. I can only assume that now I will be married to him in 2 months.


	5. Chapter 5

The last couple of days have passed by quickly. I have spent most of my time with Kazuhiko. He was such a gentleman, he was able to convince my father to let me out of the Heartfilia Konzern if he was with me. It felt like we were perfectly made for each other. In a few days they will leave, and we will start the wedding preparations. The wedding will be here, and we can invite anyone we want.

I have considered inviting Fairy Tail, but they will try to stop me, and bring me back. I have gotten use to wearing all those dress again, and my father has given me back my keys. I summoned each spirit and said sorry to them. They were sad that I wasn't going to be in Fairy Tail anymore, but eventually they agreed to my plans. Loke was the hardest one to convince, but since I wasn't actually leaving the guild and just not participating in the events or jobs, he agreed as well. I kept the Fairy Tail guild symbol on my hand, I couldn't bring myself to erase it. Aquarius almost flooded the place, until I told her that I had been busy with my fiancé.


	6. Chapter 6

Duke Sawarr and Kazuhiko have left and the wedding preparations have started. I have to make all the decisions myself, and go in for fittings for my wedding gown. It was a sleeveless, pure white gown that fell to my knees. It didn't flare out much at my feet, and there were silver crystals going down my left side, starting a few inches from the top and ending at my waist. All they had so far was the drawing of it, and the very basics of the actually dress.

I had to go in often for fittings, so that the final product wouldn't have to be adjusted. There were so many plans to make, so many small details that everyone would ask me to decide. It was like they couldn't think on their own. It was exhausting work, yet I stayed up late some nights from worry. I wanted this day to be perfect. I had fallen hard for Kazuhiko.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been so busy for the last 2 months. It has gone by so quickly. The wedding is tomorrow, and I am so excited! Everything has gone smoothly, and so should tomorrow. I went to a final fitting today and the gown looked amazing. I'm so nervous, what if I forget what to say tomorrow, or what if I do something to embarrass me. I hope that by this marriage, my father will stop meddling in my life. We haven't talked in a while, he has been busy with his business, joining it with the Junelle company.

My father's company was failing, so to save it he had to join it with the Junelle company, and the only way to do that he had to marry me into their family. I have had little time to think about anything other than the wedding, but I wondered what Fairy Tail was doing. Were they worried about me, searching for me, or had they already forgotten me? I hope that they will forgive me for not inviting them to my wedding, but I fear that they will try to stop me. I really want this to happen, I love Kazuhiko.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the wedding. It went perfectly, Mrs. Spetto helped me get ready in the morning, then in the afternoon we went outside. The sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The weather was warm, but not too hot. Everyone has gathered outside, and my father walked me down the aisle. I see Kazuhiko standing at the end, and I almost stop he looked so handsome standing there in a suit.

I got the the end, and the ceremony started. It passed by quickly as I lost myself in his eyes. They were so beautiful. The priest pronounced us husband and wife, and we kissed. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, that didn't seem to last long enough. Afterwards, the music started and we had the first dance. Others soon started to join us. We danced for a few songs, but then went to sit down at the table. People came up to congratulate us, and give their gifts. We sat there for a few hours just chatting with everyone.

Eventually dinner is served, and everyone goes to sit down. Some people stood up to speak, but I don't really listen. I just focused on Kazuhiko, too happy to focus on anything else. After the dinner, Kazuhiko and I go in a carriage to his house. Just as he promised it was beautiful. It was in a secluded part of his father's land, and was very pretty. We entered the house, and it was quite small, but perfect. It was big enough for both of us, but still not too big.

It had been a long day so I went to the bathroom to take a long bath. After I got out, I got dressed in my pajamas. A maid showed me where the bedroom was, and I layed down on it. I fell asleep quickly, but woke up slightly when Kazuhiko climbed in as well. He wrapped his arms around me, and I fell back asleep in his warm embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of days were amazing, we hung out all the time. He started to call me Lu-chan, so I started to call him Kazu-kun. We got along so well, and he was so kind and sweet. We walked in the forest surrounding his yard, and just sat around and talked. It was like being in heaven, we had so many similar interests and could talk for hours on end. We always knew what the other wanted, and half the time we didn't need to say anything.


	10. Chapter 10

What happened. He was so nice and kind. What happened to the guy I fell in love with. Where did he go? Was it all a ruse? To draw me in, and then shatter my world? How could someone be so cruel. He has locked me in the house, and tortures me day and night. I haven't slept in days, I don't know what to do! My only hope is that Fairy Tail will come and save me, but they don't know where I am.

I'm too weak to summon any of my spirits. Each night when he comes home he demands that I cook for him. He fired all the servants, so I have to do everything. If I don't get things done in time, he punishes me. Usually by cutting me, but sometimes he whips me. He is slowly taking away everything I love. First, he took my pride by making me work like a slave. Then he took my keys, saying I will never use them again. I begged for him to stop, and give them back, but he just laughed, and kicked me away.

I am covered in bruises from head to toe. He beats me all the time if I'm even a second late to coming to his beckoning call. Last night, I was so tired that I fell asleep. I was still asleep when he got home, and didn't hear him calling. I woke up in chains on a table. He was standing over me, with a knife in his hand. He slowly grabbed my hair and started to cut it.

I loved my hair, it was what reminded me of Mama most. He then unlocked the chains, and let me go, but kept the manacles on me. I had to go and wash all his laundry then. Apparently I wasn't fast enough because when I got back, he slapped me. Then proceeded to beat me. My body won't be able to stand this much longer.


	11. Chapter 11

He keeps me locked in one room now. I am allowed just a few possessions, and keep them stashed in one corner of the room. He wants to know what Fairy Tail's secrets are. He want's to take over the guild, and then the Magic Council. He's a air wizard, and is in the dark guild Vul Tokah. They had been wanted by the Magic Council for years, but no one had been able to find them. Each day he comes in with the same question, "Where is Tenrou Island?". I never know how to answer him because I don't know how to get there myself.

I always refuse to answer him, and he always adds another cut to my stomach as a result. As of today I have 23 cuts. Some have healed fine, but most have gotten infected from the horrible conditions here. I keep thinking that Fairy Tail will come and save me, but I know that's just a fantasy. As far as they know I'm living a happy, carefree life. Please let this just be a nightmare, let me wake up and see Natsu and Happy in my bed. Let me walk into the guild again, and see everyone fighting.


	12. Chapter 12

He came in last night now demanding where Lumen Histoire is. I have no idea what he's talking about so I don't answer. I barely have enough energy to answer anyway. He's now using his magic to torture me, sometimes taking away my air so that I am left gasping for it. Other times he smolders me with the air, so that I can't breathe properly. I am so dirty, I haven't taken a shower in weeks, maybe even months.

I can't tell the time down here, there are no windows and he doesn't tell me. He barely feeds me, so I can't count the days from that. My hope is beginning to fade, I just want this to end, even if that means I die. No one knows I am here, so no one can rescue me. Be my knight in shining armour. What do I do. I can't do anything, I am useless. If I hadn't agreed to marry him, then I wouldn't be in this mess. I'm so stupid. I can't feel half my body, its just gone all numb from the pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Its probably been months down here. He called in another mage, and he burns me. Just for fun now, he's not asking any questions anymore. He just burns me, along my arms, down my legs, and my hair. He burns all of my hair, just leaving enough so I can see the burnt ends of it hanging in my face. Then he cuts me with his knives. All over my body this time. He taunts me, asking who going to come and save me now. One of the worst ways he hurts me, is he puts a cloth over my mouth, and pours ice cold water over it. I splutter and cough, and nearly pass out. He stops just before I fall unconscious, and pushes all the water out of my lungs, before repeating the process again.

He hangs my keys just out of reach, and I know I can never get to them. He has chained me to the wall that are just too short to get to the other wall. I want to get to them so badly it hurts, I haven't seen anyone other than my torturers. My loneliness, pain, and suffering is slowly killing me. It's like they're shutting me down.

I don't have the energy to do anything anymore. Luckily my thoughts are transferred directly, and I don't have to write anything. I wish Fairy Tail would get here. I know that if they knew where I was and what was happening to me then they would come and save me in half a second. But they don't, and I'm left here in the dark, with no one to help or comfort me.


	14. Chapter 14

When Kazuhiko came in today it was different. 3 other people followed him in, and then they started chanting something. I don't know what was happening, but then a magic circle appeared below me. Suddenly, I felt a pain in my chest, right where my heart was. It felt like something was slowly cutting open my heart. It was so painful I passed out.

When I woke no one was there in the room with me. I stared around blankly, unsure as to what happened to me. The last spark of hope that kept me sane, had slipped through my fingers. No one was going to save me now, I was going to rot here for eternity. Kazuhiko wouldn't kill me, as much as I wanted him to now. No, he would keep me alive for many more years to come and keep torturing me. He had finally broken me.


	15. Chapter 15

I could barely move. He had come down here with a knife and acid was burning me all over with the acid. He then carved lightly onto my stomach 'Lucky Lucy' with the knife to taunt me. He even cut open my Fairy Tail symbol. On it he put his guild symbol, which was an skull with an x under it. I want to lash out back at him, but I don't have the energy to.


	16. Chapter 16

I can't remember any happy memories, all I ever remember is being in this grey cage. I don't remember what Fairy Tail looks like anymore, or any of the people in it. Were they once my family? I don't know anything anymore, I'm drowning in a pool of hopelessness. I'm certain that this time I will bleed out and die.

I laid on the floor, with no more energy to move. He had long gone, bored of me. I saw a golden flash through half lidded eyes and a man with orange hair ran toward me. He shouted my name, but I didn't have the energy, nor did I feel the need, to respond. He curses and tried to open the door. It was locked shut by magic, and he quickly gives up, realizing that busting through the door wouldn't work. He then leaves in another golden flash.


	17. Chapter 17

A while later Kazuhiko comes back. Today he casts a spell that makes it feels like every nerve is on fire. Then he freezes me, it hurts so much before everything just becomes numb. I see no way I can get out of this and all the hope that I once had is gone. It has been so long since I have been outside this room. So long since I had more than a bite to eat at a time. I just sit there, covered in blood, both fresh and old.

No is going to save me now. I am going to die alone, down here in the cold, dark room. I have no hope for the future. The Heartfilia name will die out, and I will see Mama again. I just sat back and leaned against the wall in defeat. Nothing mattered anymore. I might as well die already, there was no point to my existence.


	18. Chapter 18

Lowering the diary she looks up at all the faces looking at her, with tears streaming down their face, just like her. They had all been at the guild when Loke appeared in a golden flash. He had blood on his hands and fear was evident on his face. People rushed toward him as he started to speak. He told them of what he saw and they all gasped. Their sweet, blonde, celestial spirit wizard was being tortured. Maybe as they were speaking. Natsu was furious. He raced out of the guild and went on a rampage. Erza had to go stop him, while the rest of them went out to search for Lucy. No one had the slightest idea of where to go, and her scent would be long gone by now.

They searched all over Fiore for several weeks before someone had the bright idea of going to her father. Surely he would know where Lucy was. The whole guild rushed to her house and pounded on the front door. One of the maids answered the door, and Erza asked her where Lucy was. The maid answers that she was married to Kazuhiko and was living at his place now. Erza asked where he lived and she said on the Junelle property in a corner in a little cabin.

Fairy Tail raced over there and stormed the place. Vul Tokah, Kazuhiko's dark guild, had somehow learned of Fairy Tail's coming, and was waiting. While Vul Tokah had only 10 members, their members were all s-class. Fairy Tail split into 10 groups, all of equal power. Meaning Erza was alone in one group, Natsu was also alone, while Gajeel was paired with Levy, and Gray was paired with Juvia. Gildarts, and Laxus were away and Master couldn't get ahold of them in time. Mira, Elfman and Lisanna were in one group, and the rest of the guild was split up evenly. The fight was intense, and Fairy Tail struggled, but the thought of what had happened to Lucy urged them on, and they slowly defeated each member.

The last member standing was Kazuhiko, and Erza had to stop Natsu from killing him. She knocked Kazuhiko unconscious, and told Natsu to look for Lucy. He burned down the house, and found a basement underneath. He walked in cautiously and saw a door. He opened it and saw Lucy on the ground, chained to the wall, with knife cuts, burns, and welts all over her body.

He easily broke the chains, and lifted Lucy up. She was so light, it was surprising that she hadn't starved down there. Natsu quickly raced up, and outside where Fairy Tail took her back to the guild hall into the infirmary. She made a slow recovery, even after Wendy healed her, and didn't wake up for 7 days. Everyone was worried sick about her, and almost no one went on jobs.

When Lucy woke on the third day, Natsu and Gray were in the room. When she saw them, she started screaming, and Erza had to knock her out again to calm her down. From then on, boys weren't allowed in the infirmary. The next time Lucy woke up, Levy was there reading a book. Lucy sat up and looked around. Levy looked up from her book, and leaped up when she saw that Lucy was up.


	19. Chapter 19

"Lucy! Oh my gosh you're ok! Thank Mavis! How are you? Does it hurt anywhere?" Levy exclaimed.

"Levy," was all that Lucy said. No matter how much Levy talked or asked her questions, Lucy didn't say anything else. After 3 minutes Levy got worried and went to go get Erza and Wendy. They examined Lucy, and couldn't find anything wrong with her. When they had entered the room, Lucy looked up and said each of their names, then went back to staring straight ahead. They couldn't tell what she was thinking at all, and her eyes were blank.

They went to the Master and asked him to look at Lucy. He opened the door carefully, not wanting to set Lucy off again, and walked in. He examined her with his magic, and could feel something akin to the black arts on her. Someone must have used black magic on her. He hurried out and went to scan over her diary again. Finding what he was looking for, he went to the person most skilled in breaking enchantments, Jellal.

The Master retrieved the lacrima that Jellal had given him, and called him. Luckily he picked up, and was able to come to Fairy Tail within the week. When Jellal entered the room with Lucy in it, he could tell what enchantment it was already, and hated whoever used it. It was one of the worst enchantments, making the user not feel any positive emotions until it was broken or lifted. Unfortunately, he wasn't skilled enough to break the enchantment, and didn't know if anyone was.

Makarov was powerful enough to do it, but he didn't know how to, and the slightest mistake could destroy all the positive emotions the victim had permanently, but Master Makarov was determined to learn, even if it took him many years. The guild was a better place with Lucy, and she deserved to be happy after what she had been through. He knew the risks, that Lucy could stay like this forever if he messed up, but he was prepared to take the full responsibility if it came to that. Over the next several weeks, he practiced it over and over in his mind until he was confident that he could do the spell perfectly.

Jellal and Master Makarov went to Lucy's room, and made Levy and Natsu get out. Many people visited her, trying to get her to respond to them, but no one had any luck. Master Makarov began the spell, and requested that Jellal make sure that no one entered, or caused a fuss. It was deadly silent in the guild hall, as they all waited for the results of the spell. They all fully believed that Master Makarov would be able to bring Lucy back to them, and then life could go on.

Natsu paced back and forth as he waited for the spell to be completed. He had no idea how long it would take, and he couldn't wait until the blonde was back in their guild. He had come to realize when he was searching for her, that he had feelings for her. He wanted to be able to hold her again, and look into her eyes and see them full of life and shining, instead of the blank stare that he got now. He wanted her to be happy, and live a long life, full of good memories.

Master Makarov concentrated as hard as he could to do the spell perfectly, and he was nearing the end of it with no complications, when he felt a presence in his head.


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh no, it would be much more entertaining to leave her like this, don't you think?" the presence whispered in his ear. It was so sudden that he lost focus, and the spell went haywire. Master Makarov tried his hardest to get it back under control, but it was lost. The magic dispersed to quickly, and it was over. Their one chance at getting back their blonde friend was gone. She was lost to everyone now. Master Makarov sighed, and walked out the doors. Jellal went with him, his eyes downcast.

"Listen up everyone, I'm am deeply sorry for failing all of you. You counted on me, and I failed you when you need me the most," Master Makarov said, before going into his office. Jellal faded into the background and left quietly, letting Fairy Tail mourn Lucy.

Natsu felt as though the world just stopped. All he could think about was that Lucy could never have the life that she wanted. She would forever be in this state, never being happy, or excited. She would never love anything or anyone ever. Her life was over. Natsu ran upstairs to look at Lucy. She was just sitting there, staring at the wall. Finally, she spoke.

"What is… the point of… living?" she asked.

"Luce… I'm so sorry, sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I didn't realize my feelings for you before you were captured. Then maybe you would of been happy for at least a little while before… all this happened. Please Luce, forgive me," Natsu said, before kneeling down in front of her crying.

Several silent weeks went by in Fairy Tail, and no one smiled or laughed. During those weeks Lucy just got worse and worse. She was eating less, and often members of the guild could find her crying on her bed. Lucy only even talked to Natsu that one time, she never talked again after that, and didn't even say anyones name. Levy tried to interact with Lucy as much as possible trying to get her to respond, even reading to her some of her favorite stories, but Lucy never talked.


	21. Chapter 21

On the 7th day of July, on Lucy's mother's death so many years ago, Natsu was walking up to visit Lucy when he smelled blood. He raced up the last couple of steps and burst into the room. At the foot of the bed there was Lucy. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks, until you looked down. There was a gaping knife wound in her stomach, and blood was still dripping out. Natsu ran over to her, and lifter her head up, tears streaming down his face. Her body was still cold, and reeked of death. Next to her head there was a small note, on the front it said, Natsu. He opened it and it read, _Natsu, I don't see the point of living. The world is a grey haze, there is no color anymore. I'm sorry for making trouble for you guys, you're better off without me anyways. -Lucy_.

Natsu dropped the letter, and roared. He roared out all the pain and sorrow that had been building up for the past several weeks. His roar brought other members of the guild, and when they saw Lucy they all burst into gut wrenching tears. Levy, Erza, and Gray all sank to their knees, so overcome with emotion that they didn't have the strength to do anything. The rest of the guild crowded around, trying to give comfort to the ones who knew Lucy the best. Natsu had long ran out of the guild and into the forest. No one went after him, they knew he needed time alone.

Anyone who even went near the building could feel the sadness radiating off of it. The funeral was held in one week's time. Natsu was the one most hurt, he had lost his mate. Everyone tried to comfort him, telling him that she was in a better place, but nothing helped. He constantly thought of her, her bright smile that made everyone else smile with her, and her chocolate brown eyes that were so full of life. They were lost to him. The funeral was a sad one, everyone was crying, and most could barely speak any words for her.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up somewhere strange today. I am in a white room, and someone is next to me talking excitedly. It's Levy. How can she be so happy, when the world was so depressing? Nothing mattered anymore, the world had no appeal to me anymore.


	23. Chapter 23

Several days have passed. Time seems to move so slowly, almost as if to torture me. All I want to do is die, there's nothing in this world worth living for. There's no color, no happiness. Happiness. I don't remember what that is anymore. Have I ever been happy? I don't know. I'm drowning, losing the strength to swim back up, and get air.


	24. Chapter 24

I felt something today. Master was next to me today for a long time. I started to feel better after a while. The world gained back some color, now it just looked washed out. I don't know what I was doing. Or what was happening. Where was Fairy Tail? Especially Natsu? It was way too quiet for them to be outside. I wanted Natsu to come and hold me. Tell me it's alright, that everything is going to be okay.

I don't understand what's happening. I feel like there's a weight on my shoulders, and someone's starting to help me lift it… Something happened, I could feel it. The world turned bleak again, I don't get why. I was so close to breaking free. I must have failed, it's all my fault. Fairy Tail has had nothing but trouble since I came. Maybe it would be better if I just left them. For the first time in a while, I talked. I asked Natsu what the point of living, but I couldn't hear his answer.


	25. Chapter 25

What's happening? People keep coming in and talking, but I can't hear what anyone's saying. What's going on, I hate this. Just let me die, and stop this nightmare. I've given up and can't keep going. I just want to lay here for the rest of eternity and do nothing, there's no point to anything anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

I'm doing it. I can't take this silence anymore. I will get to lay here for an eternity finally, and stop everything. I don't feel any pain, but tears leak out of my eyes. I feel like I'm missing something, something important. The world fades around me, and I close my eyes for the last time.


	27. Chapter 27

A week after the funeral had been held, Natsu was standing in front of her grave. Tears were streaming down his face, and he held a knife in his hand.

"Hey Luce, I tried to be strong for you. I tried to go on a keep living, I really did, but in the end you were the only thing that was truly worth living for. Please wait for me Luce, I'm coming soon," Natsu said, and with that he plunged the knife into his stomach, exactly where Lucy had. He didn't cry out from the pain, his body was numb, and he didn't feel anything. This must of been what Luce was feeling for all those weeks, Natsu thought as the ground rushed up to meet him, and the world spiraled away.

Over the next couple of months Fairy Tail tried to stay strong for their friends, but everything reminded of them. They could see Lucy in anyone who was smiling or laughing, and Natsu in the fires, and the sunsets. No one blamed Master Makarov, but he blamed himself for the death of two of his children. No one was going on jobs anymore, and less people were sending them any, as people learned that Fairy Tail no longer was doing any jobs. The guild hall was the worst place for people, they wanted to see Natsu pick a fight with Gray, and Lucy fangirl with Levy about a new book.

Most days the guild hall was silent, and only 1 or 2 people were there. Master Makarov thought long and hard about the state that the guild was in, if Fairy Tail was doing no jobs, and making no money, then the Magic Council wouldn't let them continue. It is a hard decision, but it must be done, Master Makarov thought. He posted a notice on the board and told everyone he saw to come to the guild hall in a week at 2 PM.

It was time for the meeting and everyone was present. Master Makarov stood on a table overlooking all his children. None of them were smiling, and most had dark circles under their eyes from lack of sleep.

"Listen all of you. I have thought long and hard about this but it must be done. With our reputation so low, and so few job requests coming in we have no way of making money. Soon the Magic Council will come, so I decided that I should do this before they come," Master Makarov said.

"Master what are you saying? What do you mean the Magic Council will come?" Erza asked.

"I mean, that Fairy Tail will have to disband. We are too far in debt to keep going, and the Magic Council won't let us continue if we are making no money, besides they have a grudge against use and will be happy that we are gone," Master Makarov replied. Gasps were heard throughout the guildhall, and fresh tears streamed down people's faces.

"Also Fairy Tail Hills will also be shutting down, so girls, gather your things and find another house. This meeting is over, Fairy Tail has disbanded," Master Makarov continued. As soon as Master Makarov said that, all the Fairy Tail symbols seen on the members, disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

The next day a sign could be seen on the Fairy Tail guild hall door stating, Fairy Tail has disbanded.

* * *

So here is the original ending to my story, I hope you liked it. If you want a happier ending, keep reading the next chapters. I originally ended it here, but then my friend made me change it so it was happier XD


	28. Chapter 28

I opened my eyes, and was blinded by the sun. I blink a few time, putting my hand in front of my face to block the sun. The world comes into focus, and I'm laying under a sakura tree. I sit up slowly, and think back to what happened. What had happened? I don't remember anything, it's all just a blur. I get up, and start walking around. It was a single sakura tree in a green field of grass. The field extended in the horizon, and I couldn't see anything else.

I choose a random direction, but before I take 3 steps something appears in a bright flash. 'Lucy, do not worry, your memory will return shortly. In the mean time, stay here for a while, someones coming soon'. I have no idea what they're talking about, but it seems they knew more than I do, so I follow what they said. They said 'Lucy', so is that my name? I sat down at the sakura tree again, and leaned against its bark.

I've seen this tree before, but where? And with who? Someone special… I loved him very much, but what was his name? I looked around the field again, and this time saw a bunch of flowers. There were white flowers, and red, and blue. But there were a lot pin- NATSU. I remember everything. Levy, Erza, Gray, Master Makarov, my faithful spirits, everyone in Fairy Tail, but most of all Natsu. My first and last love in that world. I remember Kazuhiko and everything that he did to me. I remember feeling nothing for weeks on end, and then finally ending it all. I wish that I had said goodbye at least, to my family and friends.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't know how long I am suppose to stay here, but it's been a couple of days at least by now. I wonder what Fairy Tail is up too, and how they are doing. I hope that they don't let my death trouble them for too long. They should go on helping others, and protecting nakama. It's slightly boring here, but the time passes quickly.


	30. Chapter 30

How long has it been now? At least a couple weeks. What am I suppose to do? No one has showed up yet. I guess I will just keep waiting here.


	31. Chapter 31

He's here! Natsu! My beloved Natsu is here! He appeared in a golden flash, face down in the ground. I rushed over to him and turned him over. He slowly opened his eyes, and when they focused on me, he smiled. I missed him so much. Does this mean that he's dead? I don't know, I'm just happy that he's here for now. We talk for a long time after that, and he confirmed it, we are both dead. He tells me that all of Fairy Tail was depressed after I had left. I wish there was some way to to comfort them.

The mysterious person is back. This time we can see who it is. It is Mavis! She's here to guide us in the spirit world. Apparently we can see Fairy Tail, or anyone, whenever we want, but it takes a lot of energy, and they won't be able to see us until we got stronger. But it's comforting to know that we can check up on them from time to time. We also got to see all the other spirits here that we might of known. I got to see Mama and Papa again, and we talked for hours, catching up with all that had happened.


	32. Chapter 32

Natsu and I went to look at Fairy Tail today, and it didn't look good. No one was in the building, not even Master Makarov. We floated outside it, and gasped. On the door was a sign saying Fairy Tail was disbanded. What were they thinking? Fairy Tail was a place that people looked up to, for help and guidance.

Many young mages read Sorcerer Weekly and wanted to grow up and join Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail had weathered through a lot worse than this. When Tenrou Island disappeared, Fairy Tail didn't give up, they made the best of their situation. We won't be able to see all our friends in one place anymore. We head back to the spirit realm disappointed, but Mavis didn't seem worried.


	33. Chapter 33

I was currently trying to find a new household. Since Fairy Hills had been closed down, there weren't a lot of places I could go to. Something in my bag started glowing brightly, so I set my things down at the side of the road, and open the suitcase. It was Lu-chan's diary. I pulled it out as tears start to well up in my eyes. It had been almost a week since Fairy Tail disbanded. I opened the diary, and start flipping through the pages. There were so many happy entries, but at the bad all those sad memories came to life. I was so mad at Kazuhiko, doing all that to Lu-chan. How could he! He was truly despicable. I got to the last entry that I had read, which was when I stopped reading it to the guild.

I flipped to the next page and started reading. It nearly broke my heart when I learned what Lu-chan was going through all those weeks in the infirmary. No one should have to go through that. I got to the day that she died, it was such a short entry, but filled with so much sadness. I very nearly closed the book right then, but there were still more pages, and I was curious to see if she left a message at the very back. I flipped the page, and was greeted with a longer entry. But the surprising thing that was there, was the date was after she died. I started reading and before I had even finished that entry, I jumped up grabbed my stuff, and rushed off to find Master Makarov. I have no idea where he lives, but I know that sometimes he goes to the guild still.

I run over to the guild, and burst through the doors. As I thought Master Makarov was was in the guild sitting in one of the chairs. He looks up when I burst in the doors, his mouth open in surprise.

"Levy? What are you doing here? The guild is closed, don't you remember?" Master Makarov asked.

"I know, but you need to read this! It's very important!" Levy responded. She opens the book to the first entry after her death, and shoved the book toward Master Makarov. He quickly scans the entry, and then stares at me in disbelief.

"Levy… what is this? What is the meaning of this?" Master Makarov finally said.

"It's not a joke. I was walking down the street when it started glowing and when I opened it, I saw those entries. Call all the former guild members! Restart the guild, there was no reason to end it, we can get through this as a guild. When all the core members disappeared on Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail didn't give up. Yes, we know for sure that Lucy and Natsu died, but we can get through this _together_," Levy said to Master Makarov.

"... Yes… Yes you are right. It is not time for Fairy Tail to disband yet," Master Makarov said. "Let me call all the members again, we will meet in 2 days time. I will inform the Magic Council that we aren't disbanding."

Over the next several weeks, people came flooding back to Fairy Tail. All the core members came back, and many of the other members. Other people also joined, and many jobs were complete, and Fairy Tail's reputation went back up. Levy read the diary out loud to the guild each day, and the members could read it anytime they would like. Levy, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Juvia were responsible for keeping the dairy in top condition, and keeping track of what was happening.

Lucy and Natsu visited the guild often, and soon acquired enough power to let the guild members see them. Lucy and Natsu trained with Mavis to get stronger, and be able to last in Earthland longer. Fairy Tail went on and mostly returned to their happy self. Despite Natsu not being there to destroy stuff, and much to the Magic Council's horror, Fairy Tail kept destroying things, but they never again talked about disbanding, and cared for their nakama even more.

* * *

So there's the happy ending to my story. I hope you guys liked it! Just to clear up any confusion the chapters that are in first person are Lucy's diary entries, which is why some of them are so short. Feel free to review or message me any questions or errors that I made in this.


End file.
